


Paperboy「续2」

by Yoga_Z



Category: BLACKPINK
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoga_Z/pseuds/Yoga_Z
Kudos: 4





	Paperboy「续2」

“Miss u.”  
金智秀仿佛听见了Lisa在耳边轻轻诉说。不疾不徐，却把她近一年的思念倾倒出，那份沉甸甸的重量甚至让金智秀有点承受不住。  
金智秀眼波流转。拿报纸的手指紧了紧，揉出了皱痕。的确很久没听见她的声音了，久到金智秀怀疑方才是否借用了Lisa的声线满足自己的幻想，久到她抑制不住原以为会平稳的情绪，忙不迭地开了门。  
对于Lisa是否还在门口，金智秀是隐约抱着期待的。就像她抱有Lisa能回来，而前不久刚被满足的期待，似乎给了她些许信心与底气。  
事实证明她对了。对Lisa的精准直觉，就像她以前想的那样，“In my hand.”  
Lisa还坐在门前的花坛边缘，任由雪花飘落在头顶，增添了几分质感，显得更毛茸茸了。她忽闪着明眸，似乎在等待回信，又或者是，肩负必须等到金智秀出来的使命。  
金智秀的心不知被什么揉了一下，扯得生疼。她来不及深究，快步走向前，步履踏出了焦灼与担忧的节奏。  
一片，又一片，金智秀认真又执拗地择着躺着Lisa发丝上的雪花。天空又不时不作美地增援几片，惹得金智秀没由头地置气起来。  
Lisa仰头轻笑，从手套中抽出左手握住金智秀的右手腕。由于暴露在冷空气中，Lisa温热的手触碰到的是冰凉。  
她起身，“姐姐，陪我走走吧。”  
说着便自然地拉住方才抓住的手一并装进大大的绒手套，然后将脖子上的手套绳子取下，挂在金智秀的脖子上，示意她把另一只也套上。动作行云流水，没留给金智秀拒绝的余地，虽然Lisa深知金智秀的反射弧有那么一点长。  
金智秀微微一愣，“那你…？”  
“我有口袋，走吧。”  
两人不紧不慢地并肩踩在松软的雪地上，谁也没舍得开口扰了这份美好的宁静。  
Lisa的左手大拇指摩挲着金智秀右手的虎口，金智秀敏锐地捕捉到了，料到她有话想说。毕竟表白那天，Lisa吞吞吐吐时，大拇指也不安分地摩擦着食指，应该是想减轻紧张情绪。  
“你…是不是有话要讲？”金智秀好奇地试探。  
Lisa的指部动作应声而停，似乎费了好大劲从挣扎中脱身，才缓缓开口。  
“嗯…姐姐。这段时间我一直在想，其实自己当时那个决定挺傻挺冲动的，现在你孩子都有了，更不可能和朴家撇清关系。我好像完全没希望了。”  
见金智秀沉默不语，Lisa继续说道，“不过确实，当时我也不确定你的感情，我不能随便左右他人的决定啊。”  
每个字都撞到了金智秀的心坎上，的确是自己过于懦弱，未曾给过她任何信号， “对不起。”  
Lisa咧开嘴，“如果道歉有用的话…”  
“啊呀！住嘴！”这熟悉的对话，勾勒出了熟悉的场景，羞耻得金智秀染上红晕。  
“其实真的不怪姐姐。只是现在已经成了这个局面，没办法改变了。姐姐现在生活应该挺不错的，只要你幸福就好了。”  
金智秀心里泛酸，她好像没体会到任何幸福的滋味。朴彩英每天只是和她打个照面，她知道朴彩英在外面有个女人，在家睡觉的次数寥寥无几，就算是回家，也是睡在客房。偌大的屋子空落落的，金智秀时常惧怕自己在孤独中死去。唯一的支柱就是那个孩子，以及等到Lisa的未知希望。  
“所以，我想去更广阔的天空追求我的梦想，你的向日葵也要追寻阳光啊。”  
金智秀一怔，停下脚步无助地望着Lisa，她嗅到了离别的气息。  
“没错，我这次来…是和姐姐道别的。”  
一字一句，金智秀被砸得一塌糊涂。没想到她肝肠寸断等来的，是死亡宣判。  
金智秀的眼眶泛红，她知道自己无力挽回，也没有任何资格可言。她咬了咬下嘴唇，努力平稳着气息，扯出了一个比哭还难看的笑容，“那祝你早日梦想成真。”  
说罢便逃似的转身，她怕再迟一点就走不掉了。  
还没迈几步，金智秀的背后贴上了温热，她竟着魔似的停滞了脚步。  
Lisa的下巴搁在金智秀的肩上，“最后抱一下吧，我会好好记住这个感觉。”  
那人的气息、温度、音节近得金智秀有些迷乱，她甚至奢望流连其中，因为这几分钟可能是她近日来最安心的时刻。  
“如果那片天空能有你的存在就好了。”  
Lisa抛下这句话就离开了，她没再回头，怕承受金智秀没回眸的失落，怕欣喜金智秀回眸的失控。  
她长大成熟了。  
所以，她再一次选择了逃避。  
-三年后  
“朴晓伍！过来乖乖坐好！”  
金智秀看到满客厅乱跑的朴晓伍就头疼，这小孩精力出奇的旺盛，热情似乎永不枯竭，和那个人如出一辙。所以金智秀每天说的最多的话，就是喊他的名字，因为一个不留神，她就找不到他了。  
“妈妈陪你看卡通片好不好？”金智秀对晓伍总是气不起来。岁月的巧手照着Lisa的模子雕刻晓伍的容颜，三年的精雕细琢，酝酿出了生龙活虎的小Lisa。金智秀每每与他对视，无一例外地会陷入恍惚的漩涡，好像那个人一直在她身边，从未离去。  
好在小孩的注意力总是很快转移，那双水灵灵的忽闪着纯粹的大眼睛没几秒就被窗外的一只蝴蝶吸引了去，金智秀这时才从错觉中清醒过来。  
拿起遥控器，点播《猪猪公寓》，屏幕里的广告映入金智秀的眼帘：某选秀节目海选报名开始，本季导师名单公布。当画面切到舞蹈导师的海报时，金智秀的心跳漏了半拍。不论过多久，那人依旧会掀起万丈波澜。  
原来Lisa去追舞蹈梦了，现在看来，她成功了。好笑，怎么可能不成功呢。那人生来即应瞩目，就应站在属于她的舞台上释放魅力，享受鲜花与掌声。  
金智秀顿时没了陪儿子的心思。打开手机，搜索起“Lisa”来。  
她一连看了好几个舞蹈视频。  
随着音乐，极具张力与控制力的动作完美展现肌肉线条，从不拖泥带水，干净潇洒，让人看得舒服极了。Lisa在舞台上闪闪发光，一曲又一曲，金智秀被勾得心痒痒。  
秉着防沉迷的原则，金智秀点进其他视频。  
“？？？”  
金智秀逃出虎口落入狼口，cp剪辑视频一股脑地推荐过来。深情对视、肢体接触、夸赞告白，任何所谓的糖都被放大一百倍，再加上bgm的氛围，暧昧至极。  
“不是说要有我的存在吗，怎么换成别人了。”金智秀暗自吃醋。她自然知晓像Lisa这样优秀的Alpha，从早到晚都会有眼睛虎视眈眈。  
“啊，真是的。”金智秀脑海里单曲循环那句话，星星之火，竟有燎原之势。  
于是她做了她一直想做的事。  
“彩英啊，我们谈谈吧。”  
在金智秀说出离婚的想法后，朴彩英淡然同意，几乎是不假思索。因为她早就有这样的想法，她一直想给Jennie一个名分。只是自认为亏欠金智秀太多，不好开口罢了。朴彩英静静地看着对面的金智秀，岁月沉淀，青涩褪去，有一种无法言喻的勾人的韵味。  
她暗想，若不是因为Jennie，心动是难免的。  
“孩子的事，还希望你替我保密。谢谢你，彩英。”金智秀选择把晓伍留在朴家，毕竟他就是为朴家而生。  
-G市，节目录制。  
“掌声有请下一位学员。”  
伴奏声起，金智秀一袭白裙，宛如瀑布的黑发披在双肩，增了几分不食人间烟火的仙气，手握话筒，红唇微张，清冷的声线席卷全场，道尽情丝万缕。  
「もし、君を失ったとしたなら  
如果，有天我失去了你  
星になってキミを照らすだろう  
我会化作星星照耀着你  
笑顔も 涙に濡れてる夜も  
欢笑也好 孤枕难眠的夜也好  
いつもいつでもそばにいるよ  
永永远远地伴你左右」  
句句直戳内心，Lisa有些措手不及。  
“她怎么来了？我在做梦吗？”  
“等等，这歌词是唱给我的吗？”  
“……”  
曲终，Lisa回过神来。隔着一段距离，坐在导师席上的Lisa对上了金智秀的眸子，依旧美得心颤。  
“于公于私，金智秀很不错，有很多闪光点可以发掘，我也很期待她接下来能带给我们怎样的惊喜。”Lisa似乎未经斟酌就作出了评价。  
于是，节目播出后，细心的网友抛出了八卦的疑问：“于私是什么鬼？她们俩难道有什么不可告人的关系？”好在疑问声较弱，并没有掀起多大的波澜。  
凭着首次亮相的惊人效果，金智秀进了A班。她是隐隐抱着期待的，所以每次练习都格外努力，可就算守到深夜，那个人也没来看过她，哪怕只是匆匆一眼。  
“Jisoo，还不走吗？”同组的学员问。  
“你们先走吧，我再练会儿，不能拖你们的后腿啊。”  
她不知道的是，Lisa此刻正在床上备受心理的折磨。  
“啊..我以为你已经适应了没有她的生活，结果还是一团糟，Lisa啊，你怎么那么没用呢？”Lisa用被子捂住头，愤愤地骂着自己。  
辗转反侧，又是一夜未眠。  
赛制如火如荼地进行，学员们迎来了导师合作舞台环节。仿佛上天安排般，Lisa和金智秀搭档，曲目《Trouble Maker》。  
此消息一出，观众期待值爆满，养眼的组合实力并存，会擦出怎样的火花呢？  
金智秀感慨老天对她的厚待，满足了她的心愿，但这未免也太丰厚了点。此后的一段时间，她每天都在Lisa的私人练习室排练。  
可金智秀不知道Lisa这三年到底经历了什么，竟然像木头般愚钝，态度不冷不热，好像真的只专注于练习，别无其他。这种反差，殆尽了金智秀的期待。  
一天天过去，金智秀一天天颓靡，她干望着此行的目标日渐远去，只剩一声声叹息。  
说到底还是Lisa赌气般的别扭。她不甘心自己的无能，也顾虑迈进一步的后果。于是她忍耐着，像是想证明什么。  
“智秀啊，你最近怎么样了？”朴彩英发来短信。Lisa和金智秀的事，她从Jennie那儿有所耳闻。金智秀也坦白此行就是为了Lisa。  
“Lisa对我很冷淡，我不知道怎么办，她可能已经对我没什么感情了吧。”  
“这么多年的感情不可能说没就没，你最好试探一下。比如……”  
金智秀面红耳赤地研读朴彩英支的招，但的确到了山穷水尽、天寒地冻、路遥马亡的绝境，这种不是办法的办法可能就是柳暗花明。于是她抱着最后的希望，决定试一试。  
深夜，地板上有节奏的摩擦声回荡在练习室。贴身舞，金智秀刻意靠得很近，几乎贴上了Lisa的身体。汗流浃背，热气相绕，两人之间的温度骤然上升。不时的肢体接触，忽而离开的牵绊，更是拉响了Lisa神经末梢的警报，响彻云霄。  
Lisa的气息渐渐紊乱，她再也克制不住了。金智秀感受到一处热源顶着她。环在金智秀细腰上的双臂收紧，双手向上游离，揉捏了起来，随着金智秀身体的一颤，两点瞬时挺立，软瘫在了身后人的怀抱中。  
金智秀格外敏感的身躯逼迫着她不自觉地发出嘤咛，加重了Lisa的力度与速度。眼神迷离，金智秀望着镜子中浪荡不堪的自己，更觉羞耻刺激，干脆别开了头。  
Lisa有所察觉，把金智秀抵在了镜子上面对自己，身后的冰凉与体内的火热交织，把金智秀推向极致的边缘。  
踩在节奏点上，金智秀双臂圈着Lisa的脖颈摇曳生姿。她的喉腔吐出破碎的音节，“Lisa，你还爱我吗？”  
“…生理需求。”  
“那你找别人解决过吗？”  
“…没有。”  
金智秀轻声笑了起来，仿佛甚是得意。但很快被Lisa加重的动作转换成了娇喘。  
“Lisa呀，我离婚了。”  
言外之意是“现在你可以完全拥有我了。”  
Lisa显然悟到了这层含义，按下了暂停键，呆呆地注视着眼前人。  
“我还爱你。”好看的心形唇说完情话就紧紧地贴了上来，似乎迫切地想证明自己嘴甜。  
Lisa情迷意乱，脑子里一片空白，欣喜、委屈、难受一齐涌上心头，她深深地加重了这个久等的吻。  
节目播出后，不出所料地引起了网友的热烈讨论。  
-这个组合好绝！太有默契了，期待再次合作！  
-你们快看她俩的眼神交流！我赌一包辣条，绝对szd！  
-kdlkdl  
-Lisa肯定起反应了。  
-楼上，这是舞台，怎么可能。她们私下一定练了好多次才避免这种尴尬，嘿嘿。  
金智秀出道了。当站在顶端的她被问及“是什么支撑你走到现在”时，她莞尔一笑，“因为某人的天空想要有我的存在。”

-小剧场1:  
抵挡不住网友的热情，公司决定给Lisa和金智秀出个限定组合。  
Lisa笑嘻嘻，“那就叫'Papermaker'吧。”  
-小剧场2：  
多年以后，金智秀抱着手机屏幕津津有味地嗑着自己和Lisa的cp。  
“Lisa啊，你看这剪的多好。分析很到位嘛。”  
倒是Lisa多愁善感似的陷入沉思，“Jisoo啊，还好你当初选择踏出一步，不然我们…”  
说罢还心有余悸地抱紧了金智秀。  
“其实不论我做什么选择，我们都会在一起的。”  
“嗯？”  
“告别那天，我在回家的路上，被一个埋在雪地里的盒子绊倒了，我没忍住好奇心打开，里面躺着一张纸条。”  
“上面写的啥？”  
“我笔下的荔枝永不be。”


End file.
